The Curse That Plagues Us: Eternal Light And Dark
by luciannedaughterofposiedon
Summary: Lucy was hurt, made to feel ignored by her own family, Fairy Tail. She turned to the darkness of Zeref and learnt the most evil magic in existence: Death Make. Who can help her? Melissa Skye, the newest member of Fairy Tail and the Celestial Dragon Slayer, can. But then she will have to tell the guild about the curse...(Rated T for mention of dark elements)
1. The Eternity Of Hurt

**I imagined this story a lot before actually writing this. Also, here is Melissa Skye's OC profile.**

**Name: Melissa Skye Age: 22 Birthday: September 1, X762 Guild Mark: on left hand, dark blue with light blue outline Magic: Celestial Dragon Slayer Dragon: Citrine, the stellar dragon Hair: blonde (same blonde as Laxus) Eyes: soft purple****  
><strong>Bio: Born in Corillian in the west of Fiore, Melissa was 6 when her village was destroyed by the followers of Zeref. Her best friends, Flora and Fauna gave their life to save her. She then leaves her village and wanders around till she find Citrine. Citrine trains Melissa till the faithful day of July 7, X777 when she disappears along with the rest of the dragons. In the year X784, she is attacked by a mysterious person, who injures her so badly, that she lies in a coma for seven years. When she wakes up, she finds that X791 Grand Magic Games have been won by Fairy Tail, so she decides to join it. She makes good friends with Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Erza and Mirajane and also has a crush on Laxus<strong>**

**The events of this story take place in the year X792. I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Only Melissa and the plot belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. The Eternity Of Hurt<p>

The houses around her were burning. She had destroyed them. She had finally become strong! She was always considered weak by Fairy Tail. Well, now she would show them how strong she really was by taking advantage of Death Make and her curse combining together.

Lucy watched as the five people in front of her lay on the ground, badly injured from head to toe. "Lucy-san, why?" The blond haired girl asked her. She was Melissa, Fairy Tail's newest member. She looked at the others, Laxus and the Raijinshuu.

"I will destroy Fairy Tail for what they did to me. You all will pay. Zeref-sama is on my side. You will never be able to defeat me, fools." Lucy screamed at them.

"Roar Of The Celestial Dragon!" Melissa shouted. The night sky shot out of her mouth hitting Lucy and creating a dust cloud around her. When the dust faded, Lucy was still standing. She smirked.

"What? How did you…?" Melissa asked her, shocked to the core.

"Your celestial light doesn't affect me at all. My darkness will absorb your light and kill you." She said, laughing with a sadistic look on her face.

"Now my final move will kill you." Lucy said. "Death Make: Death Wave!"

A wave of black energy came out of her body, killing everything in its path. It was slowly coming towards Melissa, Laxus and the Raijinshuu.

"Guys, grab my hand! With what little magic power I have, I can use Density-Diminish and get us to the guild." Melissa said to them.

"What? You don't have any energy left. How can you save us?" Laxus told her.

"Just trust me! Grab my hand." Melissa replied. All of them grabbed her hand and just as the wave reached them, their bodies faded into dust. The attack went past and destroyed the whole area completely.

"Huh, you escaped. Don't worry. I will come and obliterate Fairy Tail in a week." Lucy thought as she walked off, leaving a wave of destruction in her path.

* * *

><p>"Master, look at this! This was the mission Melissa, Laxus and the Raijinshuu went on." Mirajane was frantic as she handed the paper with request to Master.<p>

"Hmm. Capture of a **Dark Mage, uses death magic…bears resemblance to Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail…Reward: 4 million jewels…Requested by the Magic Council.**" He read. "They must have seen Lucy's name and went on this mission. Does Magic Council even sends requests nowadays?"

"What do you m-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere; Laxus, Melissa and the Raijinshuu landed in the middle of the guild. All five of them were badly injured and blood was seeping through many different wounds in their bodies.

"What happened?" Master asked with a worried look.

"Who could have done this to you?" Mirajane said, horrified at their injuries

"It was Lucy who did this." Melissa said bluntly.

"WHAT!" shouted the whole guild.

"Lucy couldn't do that. You are liars." Natsu snapped at Melissa.

"Believe me Natsu. She did this to us." She said pointing at herself, Laxus and the Raijinshuu. "She used Death Magic on us. She has become so strong."

"No. Lucy would never do this. She wouldn't harm her own." Natsu said and ran out of the guild, presumably towards Lucy's house.

"But why would Lu-chan do this? And how did she learn death make magic?" Levy asked.

"She said she will make Fairy Tail pay for what they did to her. She also said that Zeref was on her side. So, I suppose that Zeref was the one who taught her Death Make." Melissa replied.

"Zeref! That's impossible. He is said to have died 400 years ago. He couldn't have taught Lu-chan magic." Levy said in shock.

The others thought how about how badly they had treated Lucy, completely ignoring her and not listening to her at all while Wendy healed Laxus, Melissa and Raijinshuu. They thought it was their fault that Lucy had become like this.

"There is a way by which we can save Lucy from falling into the clutches of darkness." Melissa said.

"What? Melissa, you don't mean…" Levy looked at Melissa

"Yes, Levy. I mean that."

"But the curse…"

"Hey, what are you talking about? What curse?" Lissana asked looking at both Melissa and Levy.

"Sit down and we will tell." Melissa said to the guild. Everyone took their places and looked at Melissa and Levy with interest.

Levy produced a book out of nowhere and started reading.

"Legend says…"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like this story?<strong>

**Please do read this. I hope you didn't think that this is one of those clichéd Lucy-gets ignored-learns magic-takes revenge on Fairy Tail stories, because it is not.**

**Hope u like it.**


	2. The Story Behind The Curse

**Here is chapter 2.**

**Gomen. It is really short and I didn't have enough time to write it and so I could only manage to write this much.**

**Please don't mind.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Story Behind The Curse<p>

"300 hundred years ago, there was a colossal battle between the keepers of light, The Celestials and a dragon. The Celestials managed to defeat the dragon, but he cursed them that they will become dark and evil. With their light side, they will also have a dark side, a dark side that will remain with them their whole life. All celestial mages; be it the maker, the user of keys or the slayers were cursed with this fate. Their dark side would be a hundred times stronger than their light side. The five slayers-the dragon, the god, the phoenix, the angel and the fairy-were said to have the strongest dark sides. Legends says that the dragon who cursed The Celestials is the very dragon that taught Achnologia dragon slaying. His name is…"  
>Levy was about to say his name when Melissa interrupted her. "No Levy. You can't utter his name in front of me."<p>

Before Levy could ask why, the whole guild started bombarding Melissa with questions.

"You are cursed?" (Lissana)

"What is this curse? Why didn't you or Lucy tell us about it?" (Erza)

"A curse?" (Juvia)

They kept asking her questions till she snapped. "Will you shut up?" The guild looked shocked. "Fine, yes. Any celestial mage has to go through this curse. But why are you asking this? You should be feeling guilty because you all treated Lucy so badly, almost ignoring her. She has not been takeover by the darkness of the curse, she has only been taken over by the darkness of Zeref." She finished and walked out of the guild.

There was silence. To break the silence, Erza said, "Melissa's right. It is our fault what happened. We shouldn't have treated Lucy so badly."

Everyone nodded, silently agreeing with what Erza had said. "Now what?" Gray asked. "Melissa can defeat Lucy, only and only if she has established complete and absolute control over her dark side" Levy replied.

"Is that even possible?" Master asked. "Yes. Though we need to convince Melissa to use her dark side."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Melissa lay in her bed. She was thinking something, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.<p>

_"__You know you could save Lucy by calling on me. Then why don't you do that? Ever since the Queen died, I haven't done anything. I am just sitting here and guarding the gates."_

"Quiet. I don't want to call on you again. I don't want anything to happen to me."

_"__Oh, come on. I swear nothing is going to happen to you."_

"Oh yeah, and if it something does happen? Besides to help Lucy, I would have to call upon the Court and relieve her of the evil magic Zeref taught her and the court hates me."

_"__Bah! I'll speak to them. They will have to listen to you, since after the death of the Queen, I am the strongest person in the Dark Celestial World. Plus those idiots own me a favor."_

"Okay, fine. And what favor, may I ask?"

_"__Sorry, I can't tell you. Now go and tell your guild about this and do remember to tell them about the Court of Justice." _And the voice faded.

"Fine." And Melissa went towards the guild to tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was good and you didn't find this chapter too short.<strong>

**The next chapter will be a bit longer and may have action 'wink' 'wink'**

**Bye. See you next time.**


	3. His Love For Layla and Her Love ForNatsu

**Hi, The third chapter is here.**

**Sorry, guys, there will be no action in this chappy. This is related to Lucy. Plus, this chapter is going to be in her point of view. This happens in the past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I own the plot of this story and also Melissa Skye.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. His Love For Layla And Her Love For Natsu<p>

Darkness. Nothing but Darkness. So cold, so harsh and cruel. So malicious.

How could they do this to me? Me, the member of their "family"? Me, a member of Fairy Tail?

Why me? Is it because I have always been weak? Or because I have done something else…Why do ignore me Fairy Tail? I didn't do…NO! I shouldn't blame myself. It is not my fault. Its their fault, Fairy Tail's fault and that Melissa's fault. I will have my revenge.

I laughed. Who will help me take my revenge?

Ah, yes! The most evil, the darkest wizard known, Zeref! I will become his disciple, that is what I want.

_"__And that is what you will get, Lucy"_

"Who?"

_"__Zeref."_

"Zeref-sama…"

_"__Lucy, I will teach you magic, my own magic, which is the deadliest magic known. Death Make! You will have your revenge on those who caused you pain."_

"Why? Zeref-sama, why me?"

_"__Because, I…I knew your mother. Layla helped me a long time ago, for which I will be forever indebted to her.I watched her from afar and I made a promise to her before she died, that I will protect you, her only child."_

"You knew my mom…"

_"__Yes."_

"Arigatto Zeref-sama. I accept your offer."

_"__So come, come with me."_

I took his pale hand and he teleported both of us out of that island. The island of the S-Class trials and the place where the grave of Mavis Vermillion was located. He took me to another place. The village where he was born.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After 5 weeks<em>**

_"__Well done. You have mastered every aspect of Death Make. You have become a master in this magic."_

"I have…?"

_"__Yes, you have. Lucy, I must go now. My time on Earthland has come to an end. I want to tell you a secret. I do hope you will keep it."_

"What? Zeref-sama, you are leaving."

_"__Yes. Before leaving I wanted to tell you something. I…I loved Layla. I was in love with your mother. I loved her truly, Lucy."_

"What?!"

_"__Yes. Goodbye, Lucy."_

And he left me alone, alone like my mother had left me. He reminded me of someone…me!

I too was like that, with Natsu.

I loved him, I loved him so much, but he…

Now he will pay along with the rest of FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like this chapter?<strong>

**Hope it was great and not to sad…**

**Love,  
>Lucianne<strong>


End file.
